


Тело

by Amireina



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amireina/pseuds/Amireina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я люблю твое тело, мусор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тело

У Скуало очень худое тело. На животе едва виднеется пресс, но рёбра выпирают слишком сильно. Возможно, это одно из достоинств Суперби по мнению Занзаса. 

Потому, что когда под ним извивается стройное тело, босс Варии получает отдельное, эстетическое удовольствие. Но стройное - это одно. А худое - совсем другое.

\- Эй, мусор.

\- М? - Скуало слишком устал, чтобы в очередной раз огрызаться.

\- Иди и нажрись.

\- Чего? - усталость как рукой сняло, - Думаешь, если я выпью, меня хватит на ещё один раунд, чёртов босс?!

Занзас морщиться. 

\- Поешь, говорю, придурок.

\- А?

\- Тупой мусор! - взрывается босс, - Тебе нужно поправиться, иначе так и подохнешь, скелетом! 

До Скуало доходит, но слышать такое от босса слишком не привычно. Занзас видит его недоумение и закатывает глаза. 

\- Ты что, беспокоишься? - спрашивает Акула.

И тут же натыкается на горящий яростью взгляд.

\- Ещё одно слово, мусор, и я тебя поджарю!

Скуало ухмыляется и, грациозно перекатываясь, садится на Занзаса верхом.

\- Меня моё тело устраивает!

Затем наклоняется и медленно проводит языком по шее босса. Занзас хватает Акулу за бёдра и сильно сжимает, оставляя новые синяки. 

\- Будет неудобно, если ты переломишься пополам во время секса.

\- Тебе неудобно? Не смеши меня, чёртов босс! - Скуало слегка трётся ягодицами о уже вставший член Занзаса.

Затем выпрямляется и смотрит на босса Варии сверху вниз. Тот тихо рычит и нетерпеливо толкает бёдра вверх.

\- Просто делай, что я говорю. 

И когда Скуало с тихим вздохом насаживается на него, шепчет:

\- Я слишком люблю это тело, Акула, чтобы дать ему сломаться.


End file.
